Chairman McKraken
Chancellor McKraken (イカカモネ議長 Ikakamone gichō), or simply McKraken, is the main antagonist and final boss of the 3DS videogame Yo-kai Watch. He is the head of the political party that took over the Yo-kai world when Lord Enma passed away. This monstrous Yo-kai's desire is to take full control of the Yo-kai world, and that the Yo-kai take over the human realm. McKraken has the power to cause marine disasters and corrupt Yo-kai, who become white and who do not want to befriend humans anymore. History Even if he is not mentioned until the last chapters of the main storyline, his presence and influence is very much felt throughout the story, like when the seals that protect Springdale begin to weaken and dangerous Yo-kai like Slimamander begin escaping to the human realm and wreaking havoc. He is finally mentioned by Dr. Maddiman after his defeat at the Nocturne Hospital in the chapter "Check-up of Doom", and Draggie lets the heroes meet him via his crystal ball when it is revealed that McKraken's party is already planning a full-scale invasion on the human realm. The next day, when the final chapter "Farewell, Yo-kai" begins, Lucas pays a visit to the protagonist's house to inform him/her and Whisper that he is able to see Yo-kai, even without the help of a Yo-kai Watch. He also told them about his dreams of a strange world and that in them, he saw himself giving the key to the Yo-Kai World to Nathan/Katie, which proceeds to do. Whisper also informs the heroes to use the key at the Sacred Tree of Mount Wildwood to activate the Yo-kai Elevator which should take them to Yo-kai World the heroes set out to defeat McKraken and save both worlds. After daring the taken Yo-kai world and finding out that Lucas is Lord Enma's succesor, the team will make their way to McKraken. After he is defeated, he will warn them that he will always come back. Kyuubi later informs them that the chancellor disabled all the Yo-kai seals while they were fighting, thus causing the evil Yo-kai to escape to the human realm; as they soon find out when Simamander comes back and fights them. The heroes succesfully beat it but find out that Uptown Sprindale is already taken over by Yo-kai faithful to the evil squid ruler. Whisper suggests that their best bet is to seal all entrances to the Yo-kai world, including the Yo-kai elevator, this will also mean that all Yo-kai the protagonist has made friends with will also be gone forever. Seeing as they have no other option they agree, even Kyuubi who had taken a liking to the place she inspirited. Whisper gives the hero/heroine some Blossoming Powder and they use it to seal all of Uptown Springdale, even humans begin noticing a calmer aura. surround them. They later track down the last rogue Yo-kai to the Sacred Tree which turns out to be McKraken himself which, as a last stand, proceeds to absorb all the aura that channels through the tree and become a powerful monstrosity. The heroes, and all the Yo-kai that the protagonists befriended, prepare for their final battle. Trivia There is a recolor of his final form that is apparently a familiar of him called Squisker.Category:Final Boss Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Giant Monsters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Empowered Villains Category:Leader Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Molluscs Category:Sea Monsters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Comedic Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Aristocrats Category:Cheater Category:Master Manipulator